


The Game

by Novellarisia



Series: Game Master [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/pseuds/Novellarisia
Summary: Let's say you fell in love with a game, and all of its characters. Then let's say you had a major crush on one character in particular. Now let's say that you got so emotionally involved with said game, that if anyone gave them a bad ending you would get royally pissed.What would you do if all that was needed to give them a happy ending and make them real was give up your soul?Would You?





	1. Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> So this is my first fanfic, and it's the first book of at least 3 possibly 4 books.  
> I intend to update once a week, to give me plenty of time to write and edit my work.  
> Please don't hesitate to tell me how I can make my writing better.  
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

It's already been a long day and you're finally getting to your car. You're really excited to be getting to your friends house to play his new video game. Unfortunately you just can't help but think about everything that happened over the course of the day.

Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong which includes the very beginning of your day. First off you woke up with a headache, after a nightmare that you can't even remember. Only to realize that your alarm didn't go off and now you're gonna be late for work. Then if that wasn't bad enough you get to your car and find that you're low on gas. When you finally do make it into work, you're not only late but you also find that your boss has decided to give you every single bad customer available. You couldn't help the relief on your face as soon as the day ended. Now you're in your car heading to your friends for an entire two days of playing this brand new video game.

Justin was so excited when he first heard about it. He couldn't stop going over how it had three different endings. The first ending he thought you would like, it's a Pacifist ending. That means that all of the characters get out of the game safe, sound and happy. The second one he said was less thrilling for you but gave a different aspect to the game. He called it the Neutral ending. Basically with that ending something happens and the only one to get a happy ending is the character you play. Not something you were particularly thrilled with but something you could live with. The third ending however was the worst, and unfortunately it was the one he was most excited for. He called it the Genocide run. In this run he said everyone had to die. Your favorite characters your least favorite characters and everyone in between. He knew that, that was the one run you would never do. However he was unsure how long it would take to finish the first two runs so you thought it would be a great way for you to to spend time together. After he told you about the game you did a lot of research on to it. You really like some of the stories that came from it. You especially liked some of the stories pertaining to a particular character in the game. You are really looking forward To interacting with this character yourself.

Your car finally pulls into the drive. When you get out, you walk up to the door. Justin always kids you about how you knock on the door, telling you that you don't have to. You always thought it was just the polite thing to do. Plus you know Justin. He has two roommates and sometimes the stories they tell say that hes not always decent when you get home. So while he may be your best friend you don't want to just walk in on him. So you walk up to door.

"Knock knock"

"Who's there?" came a voice on the other side of the door. Now you know who it is. Justin had begun answering like this trying to annoy you into walking in any way. What he doesn't realize is that you love it when he does this. It just makes you feel special like an inside joke. So instead of just walking in you answer.

"Hoping"

"Hoping who?"

"Hoping you didn't forget to order the pizza before I came."

You hear a loud snort come from the other side of the door, before it cracks open. "That was bad." he said.

You give him a sly look with a smirk. "Then maybe you should stop answering the door like that." he smiled.

You look him over quickly before heading inside. He was a full head taller than you with Sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He really was handsome though not your type. He was a princely type of guy, good at everything, loaded, and he knows hes attractive. Sometimes his arrogance did not sit well with you.

You wanted more of a knight. Someone a little rough around the edges, but would still treat you as a lady. That's really how the two of you met. There was a gamers convention in Chicago and he was dared to seduce the next girl that came, and that just happened to be you. You were flattered by the attention, but nothing about him made you "sing". That's what you call it when you're intrested in someone, for some reason you always feel like singing. When you turned him down, he kept finding you at different places and trying again. You had a suspicion that he couldn't stand rejection. Anyway because of his persistence, you found you had a lot in common. You knew you were never gonna date him, but that didn't stop you from becoming friends.

You stepped inside and walked past him to the couch. "You never did answer me about the pizza." You said over your shoulder.

"Yeah I ordered it. Told them to come around 5:00 p.m.."

"Nice!" You smile at him. "So where's this game I keep hearing about?"

"Undertale? It's on my console. Hold on and I'll bring it up on TV."

Justin had a lot of Tech friends, that always hooked him up with the latest in gaming technology. His version of undertale however was a PC game. Apparently his friends found a way to make his big TV the monitor for the computer. It was always interesting gaming with him.

Once he got it booted up, he announced that you should both try for the pacifist route first and see who found more and who made better time. You weren't interested in either of the other routes so you quickly agreed. You watched him play for hours only stopping long enough to get the pizza when it came. When he finally reached the ending it became a Pacifist Neutral Route. During the end there was a hint that you should get Undyne and Alphys together. Justin wasn't happy that he missed something, but gave you a turn.

Once you reset the game you became excited. You quickly went through the door to meet Flowey. You didn't like him, but trusted Toriel to come save you. You followed all of her instructions. Even when she asked you to wait for her you did (to Justin's chagrin), until you realized the game intended for you to wander on your own. You made friends with every monster you came across. When you met Napstablook he actually killed you a few times, before you became his friend.

You loved making friends, but you never were great at video games. When you made it to Toriel's place, you found that you really loved talking to her. You even slept, and found pie in the morning. Justin laughed at your expression of surprise and warmth at the gesture.

"Like you didn't know that was coming."

"What can I say? I just really get into character."

"Ha! That's an understatement and a half."

"Come on. You know that's why you play games with me. I bring the adventure to life." you said with a wide grin. He just laughed at you.

You stayed as long as you could, exploring every facet of the Ruins. Finally you decided it was time to move on. You had to fight Toriel. The entire fight killed you (literally and figuratively). She killed you about five times, before she finally let you go. You didn't even notice the tears streaming down your face until you left the Ruins. You moved passed Flowey and entered Sans domain. You grew excited. When you finally passed the large branch, you smiled. When you heard it snap, your smile got bigger. Justin looked at you strangely, but you didn't notice.

Through that first encounter you smiled, and laughed at every joke and pun. When you first saw the Papyrus you laughed even harder. Justin was trying hard (not really) to not laugh at you. You were laughing like you were trying not to be heard and failing miserably. Finally you were able to explore and make friends. When you met Sans and Papyrus again you really had a lot of fun. Every puzzle and pun made your face hurt because you were smiling so much.

Later to your surprise (and Justin's irritation?) after your date with the Papyrus, you were able to stay at the brothers house. Again you tried to drag out your stay in Snowdin. You explored every inch, and you even dragged out your date with Sans. It was so much fun. After that the rest of the game went pretty quickly for you. Only lingering on the parts that included sans. Justin's look became darker and darker every time Sans appeared. 

When you met Sans at the MTT Resort, Justin nearly flipped when he threatened you. You laughed and reminded him that it was just part of the game. You weren't thrilled with that, but told yourself that if this were real he probably would have told you in a different way. 

You got Alphys together with Undyne, befriended Mettaton, freed the amalgamates, then left to confront Asgore. When everyone showed up to stop Asgore your heart soared. That is until Flowey captured everyone. You really struggled fighting Flowey, so much so that you nearly as Justin for help. Then a new option appeared. You grew excited. You could save them. You could save Sans. Justin watched your face light up when you saved the punny skeleton. He knew you always got super involved with in any kind of roleplay, but he couldn't understand your reactions to Sans. More so he didn't like it. 

Once they were freed it was already 2am. You were extremely tired, but also happy. Justin invited you to crash in his Room, while he had another go at the game.

"Sure that sounds good. Good luck beating my score.

"Don't worry I will." He said with a wry grin. You didn't trust that grin, but were too tired to think too hard on it. As soon as your head hit the pillow you were asleep.


	2. The Dream Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader dreams of sans

* sniffle * 

* sob * 

* sob, sniffle, sniffle * 

Slowly you opened your eyes. You blinked a few times to bring everything into focus. A red scarf that was tattered at the end and covered in a fine, white, iridescent powder sat on your lap. Something in your chest twisted painfully in grief. You knew that this wasn't your feelings, but it was still incredibly strong. Blue glowing drops fell onto the scarf. _Were those tears?_ Slowly your head lifted to look across the room at a yellow lizard in a white lab coat. Slowly you got up making your way toward her. _Wait her? Yes, yes her._ You didn't know how you knew that, or why she looks familiar. 

_____ _

You felt your feet shuffle across the floor. As you moved towards the lizard, you looked back at the scarf in your white, bony hands. _Bony!?_ You clenched your hands tighter on the scarf as you seemed to come to a decision. Though what you had no clue. You deliberately wrapped the scarf around your neck, and stepped in front of a large screen beside the lizard. 

_______ _ _ _

"alphys, where's undyne? asked a low baritone voice. 

_______ _ _ _

Alphys jumped. Apparently she didn't hear you come up behind her. You looked at her face. She was relatively pretty for being scaly. She was about your height covered in beautiful yellow orange scales. Her large green eyes were also filled with tears and worry. 

_______ _ _ _

"She's out there." She pointed at the screen. "She went to stop them, but things aren't going well." Tears slipped down her face. Clearly she cared about this undying. When you looked at the screen you saw a blue fish woman fighting a human child. The woman was clearly wounded badly, but what struck you was the malicious smile on the child's face. 

_______ _ _ _

"you need to evacuate with the others." The baritone voice said as you turned back towards Alphys. 

_______ _ _ _

"But…" 

_______ _ _ _

" ** _no! you need to leave now!_** " The voice barked. You turned around to leave when you saw that she would listen. On your way out she called. 

_____**__****_ _ ** _ _ _ _ _

"Sans what are you going to do?" 

_____**__****_ _ ** _ _ _ _ _

" **my job. **"****

_____**__********** ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _

At that moment everything clicked. You knew where you had heard those names, where you had seen them. They were from undertale. Somehow you were watching a genocide run through sans eyes. Once he left the lab everything went black. At first you thought the dream was over, but then a very familiar hall filled with golden light just appeared. Like walking past a blackout curtain. You watched as he made his way over to a nearby column. Pressing his back against it he allowed himself to slide down to the floor and immediately closes his eyes. 

_____**__********** ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _

You wake up to morning light pouring through your friend's bedroom window. You check the time which showed 10:30 a.m.. Wow! You thought I slept great even considering the dream. Even with that revelation however something felt off, as you walked to the living Room.

_____**__********** ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans dreams of reader

he had just taken a shortcut to judgment hall to wait for the kid. it was inevitable that undyne would die. that badly beaten meant that the kid was gonna win. as he slid to the floor, he felt tired. _why am i here? it's never made a difference before. why even try? if i killed them they would just reset, and then this would start all over again._ he gave a heavy sigh. _maybe i should just nap until the kid comes._ when he closed his eyes sleep immediately took him. 

when he opened his eyes he found himself face down on a bed. bright light was pouring in through a window on his right. _that's odd._ he turned his head to the left and saw a clock read out 10:30 a.m.. as much as he wanted to continue laying there, he found himself pushing off the bed. when he caught sight of his hands they were small, thin, and covered in flesh. _What?!_ he begins to head to the next room, but stops quickly and at mirror on the door. he looks and is astonished at what he sees. there in the mirror is a very curvy and attractive human woman. 

while he was taking the moment to appreciate this beautiful woman, he couldn't help but note you're resigned expression. _she apparently doesn't see herself as attractive. shame._ just then he hears loud cursing coming from the next room. he feels you quickly head over to investigate. 

"D*** you Sans! I almost had you that time." hollers a male voice. 

"Justin? What's going on?" You asked. 

when he heard your voice it was sweet and Melodic. he really wanted to hear it again. 

"Oh! (Y/N)! You startled me. Give me a few minutes I'm almost killed Sans, then you can have another turn." says Justin. 

"What do you mean kill Sans? I thought you were gonna run pacifist and try to beat my time."

he didn't like what he was hearing, but he liked that you were angry. 

"Stop!" you said. 

"Yes!" exclaimed Justin "Get dunked on skeleton!" 

you quickly walked up to him and smacked the back of his head. sans was smiling, he liked this woman. 

"Justin you know I hate that kind of game-play. Why would you play that way while I'm here?" sans smirked as Justin had the decency to look sheepish. 

"Sorry (Y/N). He had it coming though." 

"How's that? You had to literally kill every monster in the game including his brother. Papyrus is sweet. Tell me what he did to deserve a genocide run?" 

sans doesn't like this guy one bit. by now though he can feel you restraining yourself from yelling. your restraint impresses him. 

"Chill (Y/N)! It's just a game!" exclaims Justin. 

sans could feel you struggle with your anger. then you looked at the screen. justin was clearly not controlling the character on the screen as it killed asgore and flowey. justin was also clearly surprised. at the end it offered the chance to reset, but at the cost of a soul. sans was disgusted but wanted justin to fix this.

"Well? Are you gonna reset the game?" you asked 

"After what we just saw? No way! I may not believe in souls and all that, but I'm not risking my life for a game." 

you then immediately reached for the controller and told him to move. sans watched as you immediately hit the accept button. he didn't like the idea of your soul being sacrificed, but hey this was only a dream right. he watched as soon as you sat down your soul popped out. sans was awed. it was a deep, rich green decorated in silver patterns. _kindness. ha! makes sense. what do silver lines mean though?_ just then your soul flew towards the screen and disappeared without a trace. the dream went dark. 

sans woke up with a start. he couldn't get your face or soul out of his head, nor could he figure out why he dreamed of a good human. just then he heard the door open. _Welp time to work._ He stood and stepped into the hall to rain down judgment. _time to get dunked on kid._


	4. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I actually had this chapter finished a while ago, but I lost the notebook it was written in. Hehe whoops. Well I hope you like it.

You wake up staring at a very high cave ceiling. At first you're confused, so you slowly rise to sit and take in your surroundings. Somehow you have ended up on a stone path in front of a grey stone house. It looked familiar somehow. While you're not sure why, you do know that something feels off. You stood up and immediately felt a wave of dizziness wash over you. You find yourself leaning against the door frame for a minute. Once your steady on your feet you notice that the door is open. 

You don't want to trespass, but decide to enter anyway. You look around briefly and notice a fine trail of dust leading to a set of stairs going down. While nothing immediately screams danger, somehow the quiet scene before you feels ominous. You take a moment to try and think. _How did I get here anyway? Where am I? How do I get home?_

____

For some reason you felt the need to go forward along with a sense of urgency. You give into these feelings as the urgency became more intense. You rushed down the stairs and race through a hall. Once you're in the open you don't stop until you're in front of a large set of double doors. This is where you felt drawn to. Something is calling to you from the other side of these doors .

____

You reach your hand up to push them open, when you hear something. Loud crashing sounds as well as explosions(?!), footsteps and maniac giggling. Slowly you open the door a crack. Inside you see golden walls and pillars forming a beautiful hallway. That is until you see the cracks, gouges, and blood left from an intense battle. You slowly enter the Room to see a skeleton fighting with magical bones against a human child. 

____

Your first reaction is to save the child, until another fit of giggles stops you cold. You're horrified. A child dripping blood from various wounds is slowly approaching the skeleton with a knife and is laughing. You then take a good look at the skeleton. Hes a little taller than you in a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts and pink slippers. The thing that really caught your eye though was the red scarf around his neck. It was Sans! You didn't need to see their face to know that the child was standing before them is a Chara possessed Frisk. You were in Undertale. 

____

You watch the battle unfold in shock at this revelation. _How was this possible?! _You couldn't take your eyes away from the carnage, until you saw Sans stop. He was falling asleep and Chara was preparing to attack.__

______ _ _

You immediately leaped into action. You raced straight towards them, hoping that you would make it in time. Sans finally succumbed to sleep right when Chara lunged to attack. You screamed out a no right when you get between them. With arms spread out as a barrier against the attack, you felt something cold and hard slice across your body. At first you were shocked, thinking they might have missed, because there was no pain. Then you looked down and saw red blossoming from your left hip to just below your right breast. You looked backup to see a confused Chara just before your legs gave out. 

______ _ _

______________________________________________________________

______ _ _

\- Sans POV -

______ _ _

I've been fightin' the kid for a while now. How long I'm not sure. I just know I can't keep this up for much longer. I summon a blaster and felt an immediate drop in my magic. My eyes are getting heavy. If I close them for.... 

______ _ _

"NOOOOO!"

______ _ _

_What was that?! Chara! _I quickly open my eyes to dodge, only to see a human woman standin' in front of me. Her arms were outstretched like a wall to block what was comin'. Her head looked down for a moment before lookin' at the kid. They seemed just as confused as me. Just then her legs gave out and without thinkin' I caught her before she hit the ground.__

________ _ _ _ _

The kids smile returned and was about to attack when they took a blaster to the face. They weren't gettin' up from that. I looked the woman in my arms and froze. It was you! The woman from my dream. You were looking at me with a pained smile. 

________ _ _ _ _

"I made it." You said. 

________ _ _ _ _

I had so many questions. How did you get here? Why were you here? Why did you jump in front of me? Why were you in my dream? Unfortunately those questions would all have to wait. The kid initiated a reset. 

________ _ _ _ _

"thanks" was all I managed to say before everythin' went dark.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first work in this series. Each one will bring a new definition to their relationship, as well as more in depth plot. Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
